Life in the circus
by Toothless572
Summary: Takes place 2 years after the rescue in new york. Everyone has someone to love. But Alex and Gia are showing that to no one. But they get in trouble with vitally. Minor GloriaxMelman, minor MartyxEsmerelda, minor JulianxSonya, and major AlexxGia. Story way better than summary. Please R and R.
1. Trouble with romance

Note:this is 2 years after the rescue in new york. Madagascar and its characters do not belong to me! (though I really wish they did.)

CHAPTER ONE

Vitally sighed as he looked at everyone else practicing their acts. It seemed like everyone had a boyfriend or girlfriend now. It was like hm and stefano were the only bachelors left. Now, I know you may be wondering about Marty, but him and Esmeralda had a thing going. Back to vitally now. "Stefano." he said. " what-a Vitally? Cant you see-a I am practicing my-a act with-a Marty?"never mind."

After practice the gang was starting to get ready for bed in their cars. The thing was, it was for Gia, that was the day she had to sleep somewhere else because on Fridays, Vitally was always in her car using her laptop. Once she asked him of he could just take it into his car, but he said hers was the only one with Internet. It was actually true. So this time, since Alex was her boyfriend, she asked if she could sleep with him. He said yes, so she did. But when Marty sang his circus afro song in the morning to wake everyone up, Alex and Gia did not show. So he looked into Alex's car and saw Alex (sleeping as always) but he also saw Gia. So he dicided to leave them alone.

When they finally woke up, they heard a loud pounding on the door. Alex got up, and Gia slid under the covers, trying not to be seen. it was Vitally. "ALEX! OPEN UP! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!" so Alex came out closing the door quickly allowing Gia to go to her car unseen. " I am suspicious of you lion." Vitally said. Alex rolled his eyes. " Uh, yeah yeah, suspicious, so I got to go now so um bye!" Alex said as he rushed back into his car. "phew" he thought.

The cold winter months were coming,and it was getting colder and colder in the old, woodencars. So Gia asked Alex if she could sleep with him every night, so she could keep warm. If by instinct, Alex immediately said yes. But one night, there weren't very lucky. Gia took off her necklace to sleep, And she left it on the dresser. But the next morning, Vitally came in. " hello ale- WHY DO YOU HAVE GIAS NECKLACE?" " um she was walking through here and it fell off so I am going to give it back to her in a few minutes." Vitally looked at the bed, and the lump in the middle of it, which he didn't know, was Gia. " there is someone in there, isn't there?" he asked. "um, no that's just my spare pillow," Alex said nervously."hmm. Well let me see your spare pillow." he pulled down the covers. "GIA!?" "Vitally I can explain-" Gia said. "YOU! GIA PUT ON YOUR NECKLACE AND COME TO MY CAR! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

"WHY DID YOU SLEEP WITH THAT SUSPICIOUS LION?!" Vitally shouted." Vitally! I am not a cub anymore! I can make my own decision!" Gia shouted back. " HE TOO OLD FOR YOU! YOU ONLY 5 AND HE IS LIKE 10!" "actually,he just turned 6. And I turn 6 next month." " SO WHAT? YOU AND ALEX ARE NOT GOOD FOR EACHOTHER!" " But I love him, and he loves me!"


	2. Love equals

Time To add a little love.

CHAPTER 2

Gia shuddered as she remembered the long long lecture from vitally. So what of she loved Alex, and he loved her back? Time to show vitally what she thought of that crap.

"Alex" she said as the were getting ready for bed. "yeah?" he said. " I was thinking I might want cubs." "well for that, we are going to have to start with this." Alex got down on one knee. " Gia, I love you and you love me in such a special way that it can't be contained. Will you be my mate?" Gia jumped with excitement. "YES! YES! I WILL! I LOVE YOU!" " I love you too Gia." Alex said. She hugged him and they both fell on the bed. She started kissing him. And she took off her necklace. And that led to...

The next day, Gia actually threw up on Alex. "Gia are you ok?" he asked her. He got his answer in the form of more puke. "Alex I am not feeling so well. I feel like I am going to puke my guts out." she saw the look in Alex's face. "do you really think I am pregnant?" " how did you read my mind?" Alex said. " I saw the look on your face and I knew what you were thinking." she said. A few days later Gia was having food cravings. "yup, I'm pretty sure your pregnant." Alex said. That night gia was up all night puking through the air bars on the side of the car. Alex was up all night as well because he couldn't sleep with the sound of Gia throwing up. Luckily it was winter so they didn't have any circuses.


	3. Anikka

CHAPTER 3

The next 9 months were really hard for Alex. In the seventh month everyone asked them why Gia looked fat. Alex told them that they were mates and Gia was pregnant and everyone looked out for Gia after that. Then on the seventh of may Gia felt bad. Alex was wondering if she was in labor, but she told him it was probably just another contraction. That night, Gia and Alex went to bed, with Gia having horrible stomach cramps. Then an hour later, at 10 pm, Alex felt that the bed was wet, and gia was yelping in pain. "OHMYGOSHGIAAREYOUINLABOR?" he said. "You think?" Gia said. "ok gia just push." after the first ten pushes, Alex couldn't feel his paw anymore. After ten more pushes, the cub was almost out. " come on Gia just one more big push!" she did, and the cub was out. " aww, look at our beautiful girl!" Gia said. "what should we name it?" " how about Anikka?" Alex suggested. " perfect!" the next day, Gia walked out of her car all skinny again. Everyone was surprised.

"What happened?"

"Did the baby die?"

"did she have it overnight?"

Everyone murmered. Then Alex walked out holding Anikka in his arms with a little pink blanket around her. Everyone let out a big gasp. "Awwwwww!" everyone said. "what's her name?" Marty asked Alex."Anikka," Alex told him. Anikka looked like baby Alex with spots on her tail, legs, and ears and she had eyelashes. Gloria said "can I hold the sweet little thing?" Alex handed Anikka to Gloria. "aww Melman, isn't she just the cutest thing?" " she is pretty cute,but not as cute as you" Melman said. "aww melman!" Gloria handed Anikka back to Alex.

Vitally pulled gia to the side and said, "I told you not to sleep with lion. Why you no listen to me?" vitally asked. " because I am not a cub, I am an adult." Vitally growled. As Gia walked away, she thought of a song.

_Tell me tell me something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile_

_What it takes to make you smile_

_Getcha to stop treating me like_

_A child_

_Tell me tell me something I dontnknow_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know _

_Everyone keeps telling me it's one in a million_

_One in a billion_

_One in a zillion_

_Tell me tell me something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile_

_What it takes to make you smile_

_Getcha to stop treating me like _

_A child_

_Tellme tell me something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

* * *

**I like this chapter. But I am out of ideas, so I need some. Please review with some ideas or PM me. And yes, the lyrics aren't exactly right. In case you are wondering, the song is "tell me something I don't know" by Selena Gomez. I also am going to find a way to put "glad you came" by the wanted in the next chapter. This story might get musical. I: and yes, Vitally is acting like Gia's father XD for ideas on how anikka looks, think of baby Alex from Madagascar 2. Then imagine Gia's spots on her legs, tail,and ears, then give her eyelashes. And short chapter. Oh well.**_  
_

** -Toothless572 out**


	4. Vitally is sick

A_ few days later_

"ACHOO!" Vitally sneezed. "Are you-a ok-a?" stefano asked him. "you sneeze loud vitally!" "yes, I am ok. And thanks for that complement about my sneezing." " you're-a welcome!" stefano happily responded. Vitally had been sick for quite a few days now, so Alex and Gia were trying their best to keep anikka away from him so she didn't get sick with the flu,because if a cub caught the flu, it would be too much for it and it would die.

Meanwhile

"m- mama!" Anikka managed to spit out. " aww, that was her first word!" Gia said. "dada!" "second word!" Alex said. they heard a knock on the door. It was stefano, and he was crying like he did before their first circus all together. "what's wrong stefano?" Alex asked. "vitally- I think he is-a dying! *sob*" "Dying?" Gia asked. "si, I think he is-a dying!" stefano couldn't control his crying. "its ok," said Alex, trying to comfort Stefano. " Alex, stefano, stay here with Anikka. I am gonna go see vitally." Gia said.

"ACHOO!" vitally sneezed again. " wow, you sneeze loud." Gia said. "yes, Stefano assured me of that earlier." vitally said. Gia giggled." So, how is cub?" vitally asked. " Oh, she is fine. We are just keeping her away from you so she doesn't catch your flu and die. Not that we don't want you around her. we just don't want her to get sick." Gia said. " Oh, I know." Vitally said. " now why are you here?" " Well,stefano came into Alex and my car, and he was crying saying that he thinks you are dying." "what?! Send him in here and I'll tell him that I am not dying." " ok,all be going now. Oh, and by the way, Anikka said her first and second word!" "aw."

" STEFANO! WHY WOULD YOU THINK I AM DYING? IM JUST SICK!" vitally yelled, causing him to cough. "I was-a worried about you" stefano said. Vitally growled. "ah!" stefano screamed and ran to Alex and Gia's car. Gloria, melman, and Marty were in there as well. They, as usual, we're looking at Anikka saying how cute she was. Gloria was currently holding her to show melman and Marty, because neither of them had fingers nor hands. But then, they all heard a highpitched noise. Anikka started crying, so Gloria handed her back to Gia and Gia calmed her down. " I-a recognize that sound," stefano said. "it is the sound of a cat greatly in pain." " how do you know?" Alex asked. " well, vitally has done it before when he was in pain, and apparently I was the only one who heard it when Gia was giving birth." all of them stared at stefano. "what?"

* * *

**yes, this was kinda a long chapter. But ooh! Will vitally make it or not? Dun dun dun! Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. Anikka is sick!

" ACHOO!" that woke Alex and Gia up instantly. " was that Anikka?" Gia asked. "ACHOO!" Anikka sneezed again. "oh no." Alex said. " she can't be sick!" Alex said. "don't worry, well take her to melman in the morning." Gia said.

_The next morning_

__"MELMAN!" Alex yelled as he ran on all fours to get me melman and Gloria's car quickly. " huh? What? " melman and Gloria said. " Alex! Why did you wake us up!" Gloria asked. " because me and Gia need melman!" "why?" melman asked. "because Anikka is sick!" Alex said. " oh no! She could die from a sickness if it is to much for her!" melman said. "I'll come with you guys too!" Gloria said. Alex beat them both to the car, because he was on all fours again.

"ACHOO!" Anikka sneezed again. Then she started crying. "it's ok mommys here," Gia said trying to comfort Anikka. "I'm back!" Alex said. "I'm here!" melman said. " I'm here too!" Gloria said. "oh, good." Gia said. "mm k, let me take a look at her." melman said. " OH NO!" melman said. "what what what!" Alex said. "well. She has this rare sickness called longginitis which can only be cured by the juice of a pickled mango."( sounds gross, huh?) " ok, then where do we get a pickled mango?" Alex asked. "sadly, it only grows in Russia, and we are currently in Canada, so thats a long way." melman said. " don't worry, well get a new plane and put a hyperactive hyperdrivemachine in kowlaski just built one. We have enough gold left for another plane." skipper said. "when did you get here?" Alex asked. " you don't wanna know."

So some time passed and the penguins got the plane and put the hyperactive hyperdrive machine in it and Alex, melman, the penguins, stefano, Marty, and vitally went to Russia while Gloria stayed with Gia and Anikka.

" hyperactive hyperdrive activate!" skipper said. Kowlaski activated it, so they were going REALLY FAST to Russia. They finally got there in just 4 hours. "ok so where is this fruit, melman?" Alex asked. "um, there it is!" Alex tiptoed over to the tree where it grew and picked 20 fruits, in case someone else on the train got sick with that disease. So on the way back to canada, they felt better about themselvesput vitally was still sick. So they gave him a fruit, and he was better. "so that's where anikka caught that disease,"Alex said. In four more hours they were in Canada. They came back to Gloria and Gia crying. "what's wrong?" melman and Alex asked them. " it's Anikka," Gia said. " she is very very sick." "well we got the fruit, so I am ginna go give one to her. Alex walked into the car to see a crying pale Anikka. He poured some on the pickled mango juice into her baby bottle and fed it to her. After she was done, she stopped crying, and she wasn't pale anymore. "dada!" she said happily. Alex picked her up, to find she was ice cold. So her got her pink baby blanket and wrapped it around her. She yawned and fell asleep in Alex's arms. Alex walked out carrying the now healthy sleeping Anikka and said "she is cured!" every one cheered, but not too loudly so Anikka didn't wake up.

* * *

**happy ending! :D and I am happy about this me cause I like this chapter. Also what I forgot to mention is Anikka has her birthday on may 7, which is my birthday. XD so yeah thanks to Annathewhitetigress for the idea for this chapter and for drawing Anikka. The picture is on deviantart, under her name. Thanks for al, the views! 3**


End file.
